1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a money processing system which can execute a money exchange process.
2. Background Art
A conventional money processing system capable of executing a money exchange process has been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 176238/1994. The system disclosed therein is an automatic cash processing apparatus serving not only as a change dispenser, but also as a money exchange machine, by selecting a money exchange mode. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 176238/1994 does not disclose a so-called reverse money exchange process executed in the exchange mode. The reverse money exchange process is a process that is opposite to a general money exchange process (“normal money exchange process”).
Herein, the “normal money exchange process” means a process in which a combination of coins or notes each of whose denomination is smaller than the money deposited from the outside is dispensed, such that a sum total of the combination of the dispensed coins or notes is equivalent to the deposited money. For example, when a 1,000-yen note (received money) is deposited from the outside, ten 100-yen coins (exchanged money) are dispensed. On the other hand, the “reverse money exchange process” means a process in which a combination of coins or notes each of whose denomination is larger than the money deposited from the outside is dispensed, such that a sum total the combination of the dispensed money is equivalent to the deposited money. For example, when ten 100-yen coins (received money) are deposited from the outside, two 500-yen coins (exchanged money) are dispensed.
It is known that a money processing system exclusively used for a money exchange can execute a reverse money exchange process by selecting a reverse exchange mode by means of, e.g., an operation switch.
The above-described conventional money processing system has the following disadvantages. That is, in a system where the reverse money exchange process is carried out by selecting a reverse exchange mode, a constitution of the system is necessarily complicated, and a cost for the system is inevitably increased. The system can be improved in its user-friendliness. In particular, in a money processing system which is not exclusively used as a money exchange machine, that is, in the money processing system serving both as a change dispenser and a money exchange machine, it is difficult to simplify a constitution of the system or reduce the cost therefor. Further, an operation system of such a system is relatively complicated, which aggravates the problems.